User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Guns and Glory
Ayo whats good people! This is Bluegun5 2.0 back at it with a new ideas for a new update! In my last blog, I've teased a new Update Idea Blog with a riddle for people to find out what the title is for the Update Idea, well, here it is. For what we have here is the most gruesome Update Idea I had ever came up with so far, GUNS AND GLORY! NEW WEAPONS! A variety of weapons is need for those who would like to show up to the gun show, or just want to show off their collection. However, with a huge overhaul of weapons featured here, there has to be a limit on what you can use. That's why you can only use 1 primary weapon and 1 secondary weapon. Primary Weapons Primary Weapons are the majority of the weapons that are available. These weapons can be more Powerful than the secondary weapons. However, they contain limited ammo and cost money to get more ammo, the price varies on what weapon class you have. Assault Rifles Being the most default weapons in the game, these weapons have a normal fire rate at an average range. Extra ammo cost $100 per clip. Duals Dual Guns are a unique class of Primary Weapons. Each clip is cut in half to each pistol, one half for each one. They too have medium range, but a slow fire rate. Extra Ammo cost $100 per clip. Shotguns Shotguns can instantly kill a player with a few shots of they're up close. Although it doesn't give out that much damage from a long range, it can help you get distance from your opponent if they get close to your personal space. Extra Ammo cost $200 per clip. Sniper Rifles While Shoguns are weak from afar but strong up close, Sniper Rifles are the opposite. Sniper Rifles don't do much damage if your up close to your opponent, but if you are on top of a building, or you are in a long distance from your enemies, you can give them a one way ticket to OOFTOWN! They are best used for a long range attack, they even have the fastest bullet speed! However, they have the longest recoil. Extra ammo costs $500 Machine Guns Are there too many cops camping the robbery locations or criminal bases? Are you a cop who is going threw a criminal raid in your police station? Use the Machine Guns to mow down your enemies in seconds! Perfect crowd control and rapid fire, but they're extremely heavy, so you can't run with them. Extra ammo costs $1,000 Grenade Launchers With grenades on the list of weapons in Jailbreak, it would be awesome to have Grenade Launchers in the game as well. With Grenade Launchers, you don't need to hold and throw, just a simple click will release a grenade. Depending on which Grenade launcher you use, they will either bounce, stick, or just explode when it hits a wall or the floor. Extra ammo costs $5,000 Rocket Launchers The biggest bad boys in the game! Rocket Launchers will light up the gun fight with explosions filled with awesomeness! Something Micheal Bay would love to have in his movies. Extra ammo costs $10,000 Elemental Weapons Elemental Weapons work differently than regular weapons. They have status effects, meaning they have a side effect to the target, and each weapon has a different effect. Extra ammo costs $3,000 Experimental Weapons The most lethal and expensive weapons in the game, Experimental Weapons were made from the alien technology found in the UFO. They can only be found and bought in the Laboratory located in the Military Base. Extra reloads cost $50,000 Secondary Weapons Although not as strong as the primary ones, Secondary Weapons have unlimited Reloads, so there's no need to pay for extra ammo. Pistols The basic of all secondaries, Pistols have medium range and a normal fire rate. They are also the cheapest Weapons to obtain! SMGs SMGs, or Sub-Machine Guns, have a rapid fire rate and medium range. Combine this with Machine Guns, you can feed all of your targets with bullets! Melee Weapons For those of you who don't know what Melee Weapons are,They're like swords and knives, so they have no range or ammo. Shields For those who have the SWAT Gamepass, using just one shield is a bit bland isn't it? Well, I have some other Shields you guys can use! Don't worry they are free, just be wise on which one you choose. Other Weapons This list of Secondary Weapons contain other weapons I couldn't find to be in their own special categories, so I put them in this one. TBC NEW GAME MODES! The other cool thing about Guns and Glory is that it adds not one, but TWO Game Modes! The Game Modes are Dogfight and Demonic Invasion! Dogfight If you know your vocabulary, dogfights are aerial battles between 2 or more fighter aircrafts. This Game Mode, Dogfight, is an Aircraft-based Battle Royale. Everyone gets to try out the new plane: The Fighter! There's also the addition of 4 new Vehicle Weapons (you can only stick to that one weapon depending on your level.) Audio for Dogfight Demonic Invasion The main course for Guns and Glory! Demonic Invasion is a Game Mode that involves Fighting Demons! When the Game Mode begins, the sky will turn red and 10 portals will appear around the map. Demons will run around killing every player they seek. It's everyone's job to destroy these portals to end the invasion. They're different kinds of demons with different stats. If you destroy all 10 fire portals, you win! Audio for Demonic Invasion. NEW OTHER STUFF! Audio for other Game Modes and Robberies If dogfight an demonic invasion have audio, the other two game modes should have some as well. And let's give the power plant some audio too, like the other big robberies! Power Armor This Power Armor will make you 90% resistant to bullets, twice as fast as normal running speed, punches are five times stronger, have the ability to double jump, and has a feature called Ground Pound! Ground Pound will ragdoll any player within a mid-range radius. Mobile Armory Gamepass Tired of going to the gun store just to get an AK-47, Uzi, or a Rocket Launcher? No Problem! use the Mobile Armory to buy and get your weapons in any area! (not obtainable for prisoners) No Criticism or Hate Comments during Blog Production! Category:Blog posts